I Will Remember You
by Marlex
Summary: My first song fic and my first Pokemon fic. Misty looks back and regrets something. Chapter 2: Same song, but from Ash's point of view.
1. I will remember you...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first attempt at a song fic and this is also my first Pokemon fic. I hope you like it. I don't owe Pokemon or the song "I Will Remember You".

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

Misty was running. She was crying. She couldn't believe it was over. After all this time, could it really be over? They'd had fights before, sure, but never like this. It had started over something stupid. Like always they began to argue. It had become something of a game between the two over the years. But this time it went had gone too far. 

_Remember the good times, that we had,  
We let them slip away from us when things got bad  
Clearly I first saw you, smilin' in the sun,  
I wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one._

She still remembered the first time she had seen him. She had been on her way to Pallet Town to pick up some supplies for the gym and had stopped to do a little fishing. Instead of a fish, she caught him. She had hooked the boy who would change her life forever, or had he hooked her? She remembered how pathetic he had looked, sitting there soaking wet with his little Pikachu. Sure he had been outspoken, egotistical, and headstrong, but there had been something in his eyes. A shine that spoke of a kindness hidden within. That kindness would show itself many times over the years through their travels.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

None of that mattered now. It was all over, and it was her fault. He called her scrawny or something like that, and before she could stop herself she shouted that he would never become a Pokemon master and that the only reason she followed him around was so he would replace her bike. They were lies, but he didn't know that. Her words hurt him, she could tell, and she was instantly sorry. But it was too late. Before she could try to take it back, he stood up and went to his tent. He came back and handed her some money. Money for her bike, he said. Now there wasn't anything left to keep her around, he told her, and said she should leave. 

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep,  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much, yet cannot say a word,  
We are screaming inside but we, can't be heard._

Misty had to stop running. She couldn't take another step. She just sat down is a pile and cried some more. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had loved him for a long time. Sure, he got her angry a lot, but inside he was one of the best people she had ever known. She wasn't sure when she had begun to have feelings her him. She thought it probably had been soon after she had begun her journey with him, sometime before they met Brock. She just didn't know how he felt. If only she had known if he held any feelings toward her. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

Misty looked into his eyes, trying to find the words to apologize. For the first time since he had met him, that shine in his eyes was gone. It was replaced by a gleam of hatred… Hatred toward her. He looked hurt… betrayed? Although she was half-blinded by her tears she packed her few belongings and left. Brock tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off. If Ash wanted her to leave, that's what she would do. Even if it broke her heart.

_So afraid to love you, more afraid to lose,  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night,  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light._

If she had only had had the courage to tell him the truth. She was afraid, though. As long as she didn't say anything, there was a chance. But if she told him her feelings for him, and he didn't return them, she would have nothing. She couldn't risk that. She needed Ash. She didn't think she could live without him. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Even if it meant having to live with her feelings bottle up inside her, that's what she would do.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

Misty curled herself into a ball. The darkness around her seemed to close in more and more. Soon there wouldn't be anything left. The darkness would suffocate her and she would be no more. She had no future and she had no path. She was lost. Lost in the darkness. She had long since cried her last tears so she couldn't even do that. All she could do was lie in the darkness waiting for it to finish her.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

She heard something. It didn't matter. She just lay on the ground in a ball waiting for the end. She heard it again. It was a voice. It was calling her name. She slowly sat up, her legs and arms stiff from her flight from the camp. Who would be looking for her? She heard her name called again. She stood up. She couldn't see anything in the darkness. Then she saw a light. It was coming closer. Again she her name, and this time she recognized the voice. The light came closer still. It hurt her eyes.

_Weep not for, the memories._

Ash stood before her. She saw tears in his eyes. Why was he crying?

"Misty! I found you! Misty, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't go. I love you, can't you see? Please don't leave me."


	2. ...will you remember me?

**Author's Notes:** Several people requested a sequel. So I did, sort of. This is same sequence of events, but through Ash's eyes.

...will you remember me?

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

The forest was dark. Ash could barely see where he was running, even with the flashlight, but he couldn't slow down. He had to find her. He had to find Misty. How could he have been so stupid? Could one sentence uttered in a moment of anger destroy a relationship before it even had had a chance to bloom? Could one fight, one that had started like so many others, end it all? 

_Remember the good times, that we had,  
We let them slip away from us when things got bad  
Clearly I first saw you, smilin' in the sun,  
I wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

He would always remember the day they had met. He had been running away from a wild pack of Spearows when had fallen into a creek, only to fished out of the cold water by one Misty Waterflower. A spark lit inside Ash the moment he saw her, even though he had been too young then to realize it. At first he thought that she was a loud, annoying, headstrong girl that wouldn't stop complaining about her accursed bicycle. Sometimes it was the second impression that truly mattered.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

An unseen branch scraped his cheek, but Ash didn't slow. He had to find her. He had to apologize. He had to beg for forgiveness if that's what it took. He would do anything. How had one moment brought them to this? One moment, the argument had been like any other. The next… Something inside snapped when he had heard her say that the only reason she had been following him was to get her bike back. He had felt rage build in him like at no other time in his life. He was mad at himself for thinking there was something there that hadn't been. He was mad at her for letting him believe it, even though he had never said a word to her. He was mad at himself for being mad at her. In this firestorm of emotion he had stormed into his tent, grabbed the money he had been saving over the last year, and threw it in her face. "There!" he shouted, and told her that now nothing was holding her back. He told her she should go.

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep,  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much, yet cannot say a word,  
We are screaming inside but we, can't be heard_

The air in his lungs burned and his legs protested every step he took, but he knew he couldn't stop. He jumped over a small creek and slid in the mud falling to his hands and knees. He struggled back up and continued to run. Ash wasn't sure exactly he had realized that he had liked her. He did know, however, when he had first loved her. It had been at the carnival they had visited during the first year of traveling together. Misty, Brock, and he had gotten dressed up for the last night of celebrations. It wasn't that her hair was down or the Kimono she had on. No, it was something he saw in her eyes. For the first time, he saw her more than a companion and more than a friend. It was an experience hard to explain but one that would never leave his mind, or his heart.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

The look in Misty's eyes after he told her to leave was also one that would haunt him forever. Silently he watched her pack her things and get ready to leave, every moment willing himself to tell he didn't mean a word of it, tell her he was sorry, tell her to stay. But he didn't. Brock tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off and left without a word. For long minutes he did nothing but stare in the direction she had left. What had he done? He was too confused and angry at himself to hear Brock's questions over what he had just done or his cries to go after her. He just sat there in a trance, mentally watching the seconds ticking away, each one lengthening the distance between him and Misty.

_So afraid to love you, more afraid to lose,  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night,  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

If he had only had had the courage to tell her the truth. He was afraid, though. As long as he didn't say anything, there was a chance. But if he told her his feelings for her, and she didn't return them, he would have nothing. He couldn't risk that. He needed Misty. He didn't think he could live without her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Even if it meant having to live with his feelings bottle up inside him, that's what he would do.

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

He called her name over and over, but there was no reply. She had to be out here. He had to find her. There was no other option. Every shadow tricked him. He saw her every where he turned, but like a desert mirage, they all disappeared as he closed on them. He was losing hope. He knew, that no matter how much he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer. He called her name again. Then suddenly she was there. Standing in front of him, only yards away. Certain it was another mirage, he almost kept running, but this mirage didn't disappear. This Misty remained, standing up, looking at him with tear stained eyes. He knew now the time for being afraid was over. If he didn't tell her what was in his heart, he would lose her forever. It surprised him how easy the words flowed…  
"Misty! I found you! Misty, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't go. I love you, can't you see? Please don't leave me."

_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life, pass you by,  
Weep not for, the memories._

All he could do was stand there and wait for her response. Those moments ticked by slower than any other and were more tortuous that any horror he could imagine.  
"I'll buy you the best bike ever. Just don't leave."  
Misty began to laugh, small chuckles through her tears. Ash knew he had blown it. He had chased her, unfilled his heart before her, and she laughed? Misty must have noticed the look on his face and spoke for the first time.  
"You stupid dolt, " she said, none of the emotion usually behind such word evident. "Can't you see I don't want a bike." She paused. "I want you."  
Tears filled his eyes once more and happiness filled the heart he had just emptied.  
He drew his face closer to her, staring deep in her eyes. The look she returned was to become the third such gaze etched in his mind. He felt her lips touch his, salty with the tears she had shed before.

_Weep not for, the memories._

Ash felt Misty next to him. She had fallen asleep several minutes before. They had decided to stay where they were until morning, Ash's flashlight having long since died out. Brock would be worried, but as he watched the girl beside him sleep soundly, he couldn't think of anything else but her. The night had begun as the worst in his life, and had ended as the best. As sleep finally claimed him, he silently thanked fate for its intervention. No matter what tomorrow held, tonight he had everything. Ash knew they had found each other at last.


End file.
